Dance the night away with me
by Innocent Blu
Summary: Romance about Misty and her true love!
1. Default Chapter

"Dance the night away with me"  
  
Created By PikaBlu  
  
A dream I really had about Misty! YAH!  
  
This is for my best buddy in the world "Roboffflint" her pen name is Pokegirl-sophy  
  
read her fanfics!  
  
In my dream, there's a white ceiling  
  
White walls and white floors  
  
So much people around me  
  
Many smiles on their faces  
  
They start giving me things  
  
Things I always wanted but had no money for  
  
Things that I wished I had, now is in my hands  
  
I'm here, in a ballroom, wearing a white dress and a smile  
  
White pearls and fancy jewels on my neck and arm  
  
I love every moment of this!  
  
Many people are smiling and dancing  
  
I walk down the stairs to join them  
  
It seems that everyone is so happy today  
  
Many people I dance with, but none like…him  
  
He smiles at me all though the night  
  
I blush at him, he's really cute.  
  
He stares at me while I dance  
  
When the music stops I stop  
  
He walks over to me, I am scared  
  
He smiles and lets me know that he's not going to hurt me  
  
I smile back at him; he grabs my hand and kisses it  
  
I blush at his act of what he calls 'love'  
  
The music starts to play once again and I want him  
  
He looks at me and says "Dance the night away with me"  
  
I blush and agree, and then we start to dance  
  
The music is slow and romantic.  
  
I felt his heartbeat as we danced.  
  
Weaving me and twirling me all night long  
  
I look deep into his eyes just as he does the same to mine  
  
He leans close to my lips and I do that same  
  
This kiss, this magical blissful kiss that I want  
  
"Oh my, my love, Oh Ash I love you"  
  
I can't hear the music anymore…all I can hear is…  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!  
  
"Misty Wake up, its morning"  
  
"Huh?" the redhead asked sleepily  
  
"Come on, wake up Misty, we have to get ready" Ash said shaking her a little.  
  
"Ok, Ok, I'm up, I'm up, stop shaking me"  
  
Ash smiled and stopped.  
  
"Ok, Morning Ash" Misty said yawning.  
  
"Morning Misty" Ash said with a smile.  
  
"Misty, you're weird when you sleep"  
  
"Oh gee thanks Ash" Misty said smiling remembering her dream.  
  
Before Ash left her to get ready he turned around and smiled at her while she wasn;t looking and whispered "I love you too Misty" 


	2. The Dream is about to start

"Dance the night away with me: Chapter 2"  
  
By PikaBlu  
  
This is for all the fans that reviewed me! Thankies guys!  
  
Also for my little sister Tomboy AKA Ash! And my other little sister Sopy  
  
  
  
"Hey Brocko" Ash said cheerfully (Which Ash hates the morning and usually is crabby  
  
"Hey ash…why are you so chipper today?" the older boy asked.  
  
"Oh nothing!" Ash said smiling ear from ear.  
  
"O…. K…?" Brock said confuse in his best friends behavior.  
  
Unknown to the older boy, Ash just heard Misty in her sleep.  
  
Ash decided it was best to get ready for the day. Brock sat on a rock and started to drink his coffee. Ash was behind Brock changing. This was the normal drill…when Ash changes Brock his to be the person to hide Ash if Misty comes back for some reason.  
  
"Spearowwwwww!" A flying pokemon called while landing in front of the boys.  
  
"WHAH!" Ash yelled falling on the ground holding up his pant.  
  
"Spearow" it said again and turned it's head around to grab a letter out of it's backpack.  
  
"Ah…is this letter for us?"  
  
"Spearow" it said nodded it's head.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
The pokemon look at the sky ran and flew always.  
  
Ash finished putting on his pants. "Who's it from?"  
  
"Prof. Oak…Hm…A PARTY!" Brock said happily thinking of how many girls he'll meet.  
  
"Huh?" Ash asked.  
  
Misty was walking behind Ash  
  
"A party for all the pokemon trainers, you see it's like a getting together party…Remember when you first started your training?"  
  
"Yeah I was ten"  
  
"Well, it likes celebrating that day"  
  
"Yeah!" Ash said thinking of how many trainers he'll battle.  
  
"YAH A PARTY" Misty yelled from behind  
  
"WHAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Ash said jumped 4 feet up when he landed he turn to face Misty.  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN" He yelled. Still thinking he'd die from an heart attack  
  
"Well you don't have to yell MR. POKEMON MASTER"  
  
"Ok you two break it up," Brock said to the twp couple.  
  
"Your right…guess now it's back to Pallet" Ash said happily.  
  
"Hey, you know we're pretty close to pallet, just one more mile" Brock said.  
  
"ON we go!" Ash said running. Brock grabbed Ash's shoulder and said "Pallet's that way Ash"  
  
"I knew that" Ash said sheepishly  
  
"No you didn't"  
  
"Maybe not but still WE'RE ON OUR WAY" Ash yelled proudly.  
  
  
  
The trio were walking to pallet when Misty notice that Ash was looking at her weirdly.  
  
"Um…Ash?"  
  
"Yeah Mist?"  
  
"Why are…why are you looking at me?"  
  
"huh?"  
  
"Never mind"  
  
The trio got there on perfect timing. The party was starting in an hour, so they had to get to Ash's house fast to change. Mrs. Ketchum really didn't mind them coming over, she herself was getting ready for the party.  
  
Ash was about to go into the bathroom and change until Misty stopped him.  
  
"Hm…Ash?"  
  
"Yeah? What's wrong Misty?"  
  
"Well…I really…don't have a dress to wear" Misty admitted.  
  
"Don't worry my mother can gave you a dress to wear"  
  
"Oh…Okay" Misty let her hand go of Ash and walked to where Mrs. Ketchum was at.  
  
"Mrs. Ketchum?"  
  
"Yes Misty?"  
  
"I need a um…(feeling embarrassed) I need a dress to wear"  
  
"Oh well I have a perfect dress for you to wear" Mrs. Ketchum said with a smile and walked into her closet and came back out with a beautiful dress. It looked so new, plus it was the right size.  
  
"Mrs. Ketchum…it's so beautiful…um…don't mind me asking but…why did you buy a small dress if you're a medium size?" Misty said feeling kinda embarrassed for asking.  
  
Mrs. Ketchum looked at Misty then laughed for a bit then calmed down and said, "I grew bigger?"  
  
She then looked at herself at the mirror then turn back to Misty who was clueless.  
  
"I was 17 years old when I wearied that dress…Oh god, I remember it was so loose on me, I wearied it on the day Ash's father took me to the prom." She then sighed then laughed a bit  
  
"I guess I grew bigger when I was pregnant and I haven't been small since"  
  
"If you don't mind me asking…what happened to Ash's father?"  
  
"Nothing happened…Roger left to go on his own pokemon journey" She then got in a deep thought then finally said "Misty?"  
  
"Yes Mrs. Ketchum?"  
  
Mrs. Ketchum smiled and said, "Call me Delia or Mom"  
  
"Okay…mom"  
  
"Misty…I just want to tell you to be careful and don't lose faith on anything"  
  
"Okay…I won't"  
  
"you go and get ready sweetie"  
  
"Okay…thanks for the dress Mom" Misty said giving Delia a hug before she left.  
  
Delia looked down for a minute then got up from her bed and opened her dresser and took of a picture of Roger (her husband)  
  
"One day…one day we will meet again…one day…someday"  
  
Don't JA worry my friends More to come…and More about Misty's dreams! YAH! Also I will explain what Delia meant by that…………Later!  
  
PikaDaBlu@aol.com 


End file.
